emerald_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason
Status: Sammi's best/childhood friend. 'Basics' Name: Jason Anthony Davies First appearance age: 14 Birthday: 6th June Ethnicity: Caucasian, Italian descent 'Personality' + Energetic, optimistic, resilient, ambitious, friendly - Immature, over-dramatic, selfish, attention-seeking, pervy 'Appearance' Head: Medium brown hair. Bright green eyes. Big almond eyes, crooked sharp nose, square curved jaw, small chin, huge ’donkey’ grin/mouth, thin lips. Usually spiked up/messy hairstyle and caked in gel. Body: 5'6, slim,' quite short, olive skin, '''lanky limbs, narrow shoulders, small butt, some scars on legs, big-ish feet. '''Usually wears:' zipup jackets or hoodies, jeans, sneakers, 1 or 2 layer graphic t-shirts, rubber wrist bands, sometimes scarves, plaid shirts, waistcoats, hats, leather shoes. 'Loves and hates' Loves: Attention, music, CDs, dancing, skateboarding, winning, dressing up, waffles, famous people, piercings (on others), acting, bowling, sex, making people laugh, being admired Hates: Being called 'gay', old people (mainly his grandpa), his mom, rejection, losing, boredom, kids, being alone, homophobes, not getting his way, commitment (relationship-wise) 'Back story' He'd always been energetic as a kid, but it wasn't until he started school that concerns were raised. He was soon diagnosed with ADD. His mom (Sonya) refused treatment at first and made him feel ashamed of it. She eventually changed her mind however, in a bid to help him cope with school. Though doing better in class, he was still agitated. Sonya decided a sport may help, and sure enough he thrived in skateboarding within weeks, winning 11 trophies from local competitions. He simply loved it, though his hidden passion was dance. When he was 9, Sonya kicked his dad (Evan) out for cheating on her. Not that Jason and him were very close, Evan seemed so quiet and distant. He still had his brother (Jamie) for company, since Sonya was quite overbearing at times (and a workoholic). 3 years later however, Jamie joined a band and went off travelling with them, leaving Jason alone with his crazy mom. He was lonely as hell, so began clinging to Sammi more. EH's the first place he felt he could truly come out his shell. Though many want him back in that shell... 'Random info' *Member of Proud Club, STAR Club and X-Treme Club. *Best school subjects: Dance, Music, Gym *Worst school subjects: Science, maths, Social studies *'Close family': Mom Sonya , dad Evan , brother Jamie , Grandpa Simon *Favorite food: Chocolate coated waffles *Favorite color: baby blue *Has a huuuuge collection of CDs... seriously, he has an entire wall at home full of them. *Is bisexual '''and starts dating Scott in the second half of Season 1. Is his first ever boyfriend too. *Only lives with his mom now, who's a total workaholic and is out all day anyway. *Spends most his time at other people's (Sammi's) houses simply coz he '''hates being alone all day. *Was a skateboarding champion when he was young, and has loads of trophies. But gave it up for dance. *Tends to pull crazy faces and over-exaggerate everything. *Often goes bowling '''with Sammi and friends. *Has '''ADHD '''and had been taking Ritalin since he was 6. Yeah. Imagine him not taking it. *Often '''impersonates '''celebs... and is scarily good at it too. *Loves to '''dress up/crossdress sometimes, mainly in private. Or when he has a good excuse to in public. *Wants to be a famous '''dancer, singer, actor, comedian, anything... as long as he's a global superstar pfft. *He fears failure above all else, mainly because he's used to winning but also because his mom (and Sammi) will rub it in his face. *Has '''broken his legs in 17 places from skateboarding accidents and still has scars. How he's still alive I will never know. *Has become very clingy ''' to his friends since his '''brother, Jamie , left home. They were very close, and though he wont admit it, Jamie's certainly needed Jason at times. *Uses exessive amounts of hair gel in his hair. Nooooo his hair naturally defies gravity *sarcasm* *He really wants to get in touch with his dad, despite not bonding much with him in childhood. Though his mom blatantly refuses him to... *He has very bad taste humor. And will happily say completely the wrong thing at the wrong time e.g.: "How would you know if there's spiders in your pubes?" *He’s like marmite…… you know you wanna taste. *He claims he's a "forced" Christian, since his mom has to drag him to church every weekend. * *More coming soon?! Category:Characterz Category:Studentz